Boromie
by Galadh
Summary: Young Boromir and Faramir. Faramir's a warg, Boromir's a werewolf and Imrahil's a Vampire. (This chapter is also for Happy, Smiling Phoenix, as it has werewolves in (somewhere) and for Garulf, as it also had vamps in)
1. Nightlife

"Borrie!" Faramir shook his brother awake. "Borrie!"  
  
"What is it Faramir?" Boromir snapped.  
  
"Borrie, I can't sleep," Faramir said.  
  
"What now?" Boromir asked, ignoring the nickname the younger child had used. "Nightmares again?"  
  
"No," Faramir shook his head. "I heard something."  
  
"Look, if it's another dumbledor I have to let out," Boromir started.  
  
"It's not!" Faramir shook his head in earnest. "It sounded like a werewolf!"  
  
"It's probably the wind," Boromir said, but he allowed his brother to lead him to the younger child's room.  
  
"There," Faramir pointed shaking finger at the pile of toys in the corner. Boromir carefully picked up a poker from the grate. He brought it down in the middle of the pile, sending furry dragons and fluffy unicorns flying. As Boromir walked towards the open window, he stumbled on one of the toys, and his ankle gave a loud CRACK! With a cry of pain, Boromir fell forwards and slammed the window with a thud that brought his parents running.  
  
Denathor cradled a sobbing Boromir in his arms while his wife soothed a flustered Faramir.  
  
"My ankle, Papa!" Boromir insisted. "I think it's broken. It hurts! It went click!"  
  
"You just clicked it," Denathor gently felt his son's ankle. Faramir yawned openly. "All right boys, back to bed." Both brothers were so tired, they allowed their parents to carry tuck them into bed without a fuss. 


	2. Borrible

The next day, Boromir was tired. He'd had less sleep than he'd liked, and was extremely bad tempered. His best friend Imrahil had come up to the tower, and asked if he would like to come and play. Denethor had been kind enough to let him go. Faramir's friend Beregond hadn't come, so he was alone. Faramir was bored. He pulled on a cloak and exited the tower.  
  
"Borrie!" Faramir ran to where his brother and a few of his brother's friends were playing with a ball. "Borrie, can I play?"  
  
"Borrie!" Everyone laughed at the nick-name the child had given him, apart from Imrahil, and, of course, Boromir.  
  
"No," Boromir was bright red, and looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
"Can I, Imralie?" Faramir asked.  
  
"No," Boromir said again, giving his brother a push in the face. Since he was five years older than Faramir, the younger child was knocked over and he struck his head on the stone floor. There was a hushed silence. All of Boromir's friends departed, apart from Imrahil who bent down to check if Faramir was all right. Boromir was even closer to tears now.  
  
"Faramir!" Boromir's parents ran to their younger child. Well, his mother did. Denethor tried to comfort Boromir.  
  
"Don't worry, lad," he said, cradling the boy in his arms. "It isn't your fault."  
  
"It is, papa," Boromir cried.  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Denethor said. Faramir sat up, rubbed his head, and looked directly at Boromir.  
  
"I hate you," he said loudly. "You're not Boromir anymore, you're Boribble."  
  
"That wasn't a nice thing to say, Faramir," Denethor put a protective hand on Boromir's shoulder.  
  
"I deserved it papa," Boromir said. "Really, I did. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. I wouldn't let Farrie play with us, then I pushed him over. I'm sorry, Faramir."  
  
"Boromir!" Finduilas scolded.  
  
"I'm not sorry," Faramir said.  
  
"Faramir," Denethor warned, frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry papa," Faramir looked at the floor.  
  
"Not to me," Denethor said. Faramir looked at his mother and opened his mouth. "Not your mother." Faramir looked at Boromir and sighed.  
  
"Give him one of these," Finduilas whispered, and kissed the top of the child's black hair, gently squeezing him round the middle.  
  
"I'm sorry Boromir!" Faramir ran to him, bursting into tears half way there, flinging his arms round his brother's middle, squeezing with all his might, and smothering him with kisses. Finduilas smiled up at her husband, who grinned. Imrahil was laughing, but it didn't matter. All of Boromir's friends came back, but he didn't care. He was happy with just his mother, his father, and his little brother. 


	3. Wargs, Vampires and Werewolves

As of most stories, I forgot to put a disclaimer on this fic. So, here it is: I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS!!! (but I wish I did)

This chapter is especially for Mel, as she was complaining that no-one was updating.

---

**Boromie, chapter three**

"Boromir? Can I play?" It was a day later, and Boromir was playing with his friends again.

"No," One of Boromir's friends said. "Go away. Go back to your fluffy mûmakil and mini-balrogs."

"Boromir?" Faramir was close to tears as he turned to look at his brother. The older sibling took a deep breath, looked at his brother, then down and the floor and muttered.

"Course you can, Faramir,"

"I'm not playing with _him_," Boromir's 'friend' said. "He's a baby."

"No he's not!" Boromir and Imrahil said together.

"Then you must be babies too," the 'friend' said and walked off.

"They're not _babies_," Another boy said. "But my mama said I'm not allowed to play with people younger than me in case I hurt them."

"You won't hurt me!" Faramir cried, but that boy had walked off too.

"Oh dear," A boy cried. "I'm hungry. It must be supper time."

"Yes," Another boy said. "It must me. I'll come too." They were left with just with the two sons of the steward and Imrahil.

"It's all right," Boromir snapped. "You can go too. I don't care. We can have fun by ourselves. Surely your parents want you home, or don't want you to play with us, orâ€ or" he blinked away tears.

"I'll stay," Imrahil said. "Promise I will."

"Don't worry, Boromir, we'll think of something to do," Faramir said. "Did you tell them about the toys?"

"No," Boromir protested.

"You said you'd keep it a secret!" Faramir cried. Now he was about to cry. "You promised!"

"I didn't tell them, Farrie," Boromir protested loudly. "He thinks he made it up!"

"He didn't, Faramir," Imrahil said. "I mean, he didn't tell. That boy's just an idiot anyway."

"How about we get that last werewolf in your room to eat him," Boromir suggested.

"No, I don't think he's taste very nice," Imrahil said. "Maybe we could drown him."

"Or get a vampire to drink his blood," Faramir started to get excited.

"How about those dumbledors in your room?" Imrahil said. "They must have a use."

"I keep on telling you – they're not dumbledors, they're werewolves!" Faramir cried.

"Oh,"

"Hey, those werewolves could tear him to bits!" Faramir cried.

"Do they could!" Imrahil cried. "Like this!" he lunged at the five year old, who screamed with delight. Imrahil wasn't _attacking_ him, just tickling him.

"And then another one could join in like this!" Boromir decided to join in.

"Andâ€ andâ€ and when they're done with him, a warg could come and join in, and they'd have a big fight over the bits," Faramir decided to join in and 'transformed' into a warg. Imrahil smoothly transformed into a vampire.

"But it would be a very _careful_ fight," Boromir said quickly, looking at his brother. "Because we don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I _won't_, Boromir!" Faramir exclaimed, noticing his brother looking at him.

"It's just that..." Boromir muttered. "You got hurt yesterday."

"It's NOT MY FAULT!" Faramir yelled.

"I know, Farrie, and I didn't say it was," Imrahil said. "And neither did Boromir, come to think of it."

"It wasn't _anyone's_ fault, Faramir," Boromir said.

"I know," Faramir said.

"It was _my_ fault," Boromir said.

"No it wasn't," Imrahil said.

"I _was_!" Boromir said.

"No!" Imrahil argued.

"Yes it _was_!" Boromir and Faramir cried together.

"Faramir, I don't think you were supposed to agree with him!" Imrahil laughed. They all laughed. Suddenly Finduilas and Denethor were standing the doorway. Boromir and Faramir both suddenly remembered that their mother was going away. Boromir made nothing of it, bit Faramir gave a hoarse sob and ran and hugged his mother. Finduilas laughed.

"You don't have to say good-bye just yet," Faramir," she said. "Go and play with Boromir and Imrahil."

"Come on Faramir!" Boromir cried. "We're missing our warg!"

"Go on, play!" Finduilas laughed. "I'm not going until tonight!" Faramir reluctantly returned to his brother and his brother's friend. Denethor smiled as he put his arm around his wife's waist and watched his two sons playing nicely together.


End file.
